Games installed in bars and lounges generally operate on a challenge basis. The winner of the previous game plays a challenger from among the bar or lounge patrons. Problems associated with such challenges often leads to disagreements between patrons.
Whenever a disagreement occurs it usually is associated with the system by which challenges are monitored. One system used is that of placing tokens (usually coins) in a row. The placement of the coin both signifies a challengers intent to challenge when it is his turn to do so and also reflects the correct order or sequence of the challenges. Disagreements commonly arise as to who owns which coin and, consequently, who has the right to challenge next. Another system utilizes a chalkboard to record challenges. This system is continually plagued by mislaid chalk, and names that have been mistakenly erased. There is also a human factor, as players who have unsuccessfully completed their challenge sometimes neglect to erase their name from the board.
Another problem associated with monitoring challenges lies in notifying a challenger when it is time for his match. Usually the challenger is a patron of the bar or lounge who is a stranger to the current champion. Without knowledge of who to call, the only mechanism that can be employed is a general paging among the patrons of the bar or lounge. However, bars and lounges can be noisy places so often the page is not heard.